


will you miss me?

by floralandpeacocks



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralandpeacocks/pseuds/floralandpeacocks
Summary: Julian's trial is about to start, but you desperatley wish to see the accused man. He confesses his doubts, has some cute, kissy moments with the Apprentice, and yeah.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	will you miss me?

Today was the day of Julian's trial. He explained the plan in great detail, making sure you understood that he was going to live after being hung. Even with the comfort of the curse, it still tore on your heart to think about him dancing with death. He was always so distant but close, so sad but cheerful, loving but painful. Despite your advances to grow closer to him, he always tried to push you away, claiming that he was dangerous and you'd get hurt even just being by him. Your mind rushed as you were escorted down the Coliseum's stairs to the dungeons to the doctors cell. Julian's grey eye watched your movements as you were permitted into his cell. 

The sight of him hurt your chest. His arms were bound to the wall by chains, his clothes were dirtied with dust and what you could only guess was blood, and the look on his face was horrible. He looked afraid that you were in front of him, that you'd actually gone out of your way to come see him. You quietly asked the guards if they could leave the two of you, and they - to your surprise - allowed both of you some final moments together. One of the guards actually undid Julians chains, saying he did just because he understood your want to hold your lover and vice versa. 

As soon as the guards were out of the room, you grabbed onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck and let the tears flow from your eyes. His hands found their way to the small of your back, holding you close to him as he coerced the tears out. He pet down your back, kissing your neck and tears. Julian's thumbs sat on your cheekbones, petting front-to-back as he stared into your eyes. He held your face in his hands before kissing you softly, melting at the feeling of your warm lips against his cold, chapped ones. You found it in yourself to pull your head away, wiping at your eyes and sniffling. "Julian?" His eye darted back and forth, worry in his gaze as he answered you. "Yes, darling?" 

"Are you afraid to die?"

That questioned was one he asked himself every day. It plagued him, no pun intended. Was he? What if the curse couldn't bring him back from being hung? What if he died? His fingers danced across your cheeks. He let his head lower softly, trying to avoid your gaze desperately. "If I told you no, what would you do?" Your brow furrowed immediately, taking his face in your hands and making him look at you. "I'd tell you you're stupid and you should be. Death isn't something we can predict, nor is it something we can detect until its too late." He laughed softly, his shoulders bouncing lightly. Tears welted in Julians eye as he looked up at you. "Will you miss me at all?" You couldn't tell if he was just being dramatic or sincere, but geared towards the sincere route and kissed his temple.

"Of course, Ilya. But please, don't think like that. You're going to live, I know you will." 

His shoulders shook with sobs as he held you close, crying softly and mumbling that he didn't want to go through with the trial. Julian just wanted to live a simple, domestic life with you in town, but instead, here he was, on trial for the murder of a man he tried to save. Kissing his tears away, your fingers thread themselves through his auburn hair. This simple moment reminded you of one from a few days ago, back in Mazelinkas home. Julian woke up in a sweat from a nightmare, and walked out of the room to see you on the small couch in front of the fire. He sat with you, resting his head in your lap as you pet through his locks, listening to him as he explained the nightmare. He wasn't one to talk about his troubles and the fact that he let his walls fall and confess everything to you. 

You held his face, making him look at you once more. You snuck in a few kisses before staring at him lovingly. "Julian, after all of this is over, I was hoping you would agree to settle down with me? Get a house, have a family?" He sniffled quietly, nodding and kissing your cheek. "You beat me to it, bunny." Soft laughter rumbled in your chests before you stood, walking to the cell door. His face contorted into one of sadness as he stumbled over to you, holding your hands. "Are you leaving?" You nodded, threading your hand through his hair. He frowned before speaking. "Can I have one last kiss?”

You couldn't bring yourself to say no to him, so you nodded, turning to face him fully. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you whispered to him, "Make it count, pretty boy." He grinned, picking you up by your thighs and kissed you like it was the last time he'd ever get to kiss your pink lips. Julians kisses were always the most amazing kisses, each one better than the last. Your lips blended together smoothly, and he progressively started to get more and more handy until you pulled away. Giving him a kiss on his nose, you smiled. "I'll see you soon, my love. Please stay safe." He frowned as he set you down, begrudgingly walking back to the wall so they could attach his chains. 

As they opened the door, you gave him one last glance before smiling and walking away. He was going to survive, and he was going to come back for you. His love for you burned brighter than the Sun and stars in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first post on a03, and i'm really happy with how it came out. i just started the arcana, and finished julians route (i got the upright ending, working for the reversed at the moment alongside asra) 
> 
> quarantine made me sad, so i wanted to write some kind of angst/fluff thing and this was cute.


End file.
